


Day 1: Snow / Cold

by AliceSmiler



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp (2020) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Supercorp, F/F, Family, Fluff, Holidays, Snow, SuperCorp Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: On the 1st day of SuperCorp my brain wrote this:A story of the Luthor-Danvers family at Eliza’s home where Liran and the twins see snow for the first time
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp (2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053725
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Day 1: Snow / Cold

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. She is too busy with uni, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> WARNING II: Hello! If you are new and don't recognise the OC characters in this fic, it's because I am using my SupercorpTober 2020 AU characters because I _LOVE_ them. I would suggest reading that series first but if you don't want to it's alright :) 
> 
> \- Ages -  
> Alex: 41  
> Kelly: 40  
> Kara: 38  
> Lena: 36
> 
> Marshall: 10  
> Alex: 6  
> Liran: 4  
> Luna: 2  
> Dawn: 2

BEEP BEEEEP BEEE--

Lena’s hand stopped the loud alarm and quickly retreated back to the warmth of the sheets. She sighed, opened her eyes slowly and looked at the time. It was 4 in the morning. She groaned and moved closer to her wife, snuggling into her warm hug. 

“Five more minutes?” Kara asked with amusement.

A low hum was the younger woman’s response as she fell back into slumber. 

* * *

“Honey?” Kara whispered in the ravenette’s ear. 

Lena took a deep breath, her wife’s sent from the pillow filling her lungs, before letting the air out of her nose. She felt Kara’s hand brushing the hair out of her face as she once again whispered. “Honey, we have to leave soon.” 

The ravenette hummed, her sleepy brain not processing what the blonde said. 

“It’s 4:45, my love.” Kara added. 

Suddenly, Lena’s eyes opened, green connecting to blue. “Oh no,” she whispered, her voice rough from the sleep. She quickly tried to get out of the bed but almost face planted on the floor because her foot got caught on the sheets.

Kara used her speed to save her wife from hurting her beautiful face. “Hey, calm down. We still have time.” The blonde said as she helped her wife’s leg free from the sheets.

“We have to be at your sister’s house at 5:30. We have 35 minutes to get ready, put our stuff in the van, and carry the kids in there too.” The younger woman said as she rushed to the bathroom. She looked at the shower with sadness since there was no time for a warm shower. 

“My love.” Kara whispered and hugged her. “I already have all our bags in the RV, filled with snacks and games, placed all the gifts in the vault and breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.” she stated and felt her wife relax in her arms. "Just take your shower. When you are dressed we can carry the kids in the RV and we can head to Alex’s house.” she added and placed a kiss on Lena’s shoulder. 

“What would I do without you?” Lena sighed with relief. 

Kara chuckled and placed one last kiss on her wife’s jawline before moving away. “I should go before I do something that will _definitely_ make us late.” she said and winked before leaving the bathroom. 

* * *

“I don’t think we have time for breakfast.” Lena said when she entered their kitchen. She was looking at her phone with a frown but her face softened when she felt her wife’s arms around her. 

“I packed our breakfast and found our to-go cups.” The taller woman informed her. “Shall we start transferring our munchkins to the RV?” she asked. 

“Yeah, but first..” the shorter woman turned around and pulled Kara into a deep kiss. When she pulled away she chuckled at her wife’s dreamy face. “Thank you for being on top of everything today.” she whispered. 

“After the month you had, you deserve to start your holiday with no stress.” Kara replied and placed a kiss on her wife’s lips before slowly removing herself from Lena's arms. “Come on, let’s go get the kids.” she whispered. 

Kara helped Lena with the twins, placing them in their stroller as they were still asleep. The two women saw no reason to wake the kids since they would sleep in the RV anyway. Lena headed to the kitchen with the stroller while Kara took the task of picking up the boys so she could carry them to the RV. After Lena confirmed that Kara did move all their stuff to the RV she prepared their to-go coffees and placed the tappers with food in a bag. 

“Okay, I got the boys. Are you ready?” The blonde asked. 

Lena smiled at the adorable view. She reached for her phone and quickly took a picture of her wife holding the her sleepy boys in her arms. Both boys wore their Christmas onesies but Kara added sticky socks, a hat and a jacket on them to keep them warm until they reached the private parking lot. “Now I am.” she whispered while smiling at the picture.

She put the bag on her shoulder, placed the two to-go coffees on each side of the stroller handles, where the cupholders were, and headed to the door. She opened the door for Kara and then followed with a stroller. “We got everything right?” she asked, glancing inside. 

“If we forgot anything I will come to pick it up.” Kara told her while heading to the elevator. 

The ravenette nodded and closed the door as quietly as possible before locking it.

* * *

When they arrived outside Alex and Kelly’s house, Kara quietly opened the door and walked outside to help her sister with the bags. 

“Good morning.” Kelly greeted when she walked inside.

“Morning.” the ten-year-old mumbled behind her before yawning. 

“Good morning.” Lena replied with a smile. “You can leave your shoes in the corner. We bought you some slippers.” she added.

The mother and son due quickly removed their shoes before moving farther into the RV. “This is a nice RV.” Kelly confessed while taking a seat on the comfortable couch. Marshall took a seat next to her and leaned his head on her lap, the young boy still sleepy. 

“We have a coffee machine and breakfast if you want.” Lena informed her sister-in-law as she stood from the driver seat. She opened a cabinet and grabbed a blanket. 

“We already had breakfast, thank you.” the brunette answered with a smile.

“I would offer the bed, but it’s currently occupied.” Lena said while placing the blanket over the sleeping boy.

“You know, I wasn’t sure what to expect when you said you bought an RV, but this was _definitely_ not it.” Alex exclaimed as soon as she stepped inside. She whistled at the expensive furniture and equipment inside. 

“ _Alex_ , the kids are sleeping.” Kara whispered-shout from behind her.

“Sorry.” the redhead replied and raised her hands in surrender. 

“Are you guys ready to go?” Lena asked. 

Kara closed and locked the door before walking up the few steps. “Yep.” she answered, popping the ‘p’. 

The two sisters knelt to remove their shoes but when Lena passed the pair of slippers to Alex, the redhead snorted. “Nice sweater.” she teased.

Lena was wearing the red sweater with a huge Christmas tree on it that Kara gifted to her a years ago. She always wore that one during this time of the year. Kara’s face always lit up when she saw her wearing it but Alex always laughed about it, especially when Lena turned on the lights on the Christmas tree.

“No lights today?” the older woman asked while walking to her wife. 

Lena raised her eyebrow and reached inside her sweater. With a click, the lights on the Christmas tree on her sweater turned on and smirked at Alex’s disappointed sigh. The shorter woman turned around and winked at her wife who had a huge smile on her face. Lena took a seat behind the big wheel of the RV and started the engine. “Next stop, Midvale” she announced.

* * *

Alex’s eyes fluttered open and looked around in confusion. He felt someone next to him and turned around to find Liran still asleep. He frowned and sat on the bed. Not much light came from the window but he still climbed out of the bed and shuffled towards it. He moved the curtain around and looked outside. He let out a loud gasp and rushed to his brother. “ _Liran!_ Wake up.”

“Mmhmm.” the young boy frowned. 

“Come on. You have to see this.” Alex said with excitement and pulled the sheets off the younger boy who still had his eyes closed. 

“Alex!!” Liran complained and curled up as the cold reached him. 

“Just follow meee.” Alex repeated and pulled the younger boy out of the bed. He rushed him to the window. “Look.” he whispered. 

Liran was rubbing his eyes and when they were finally adjusted to the light he gasped. “What’s that?” he whispered and placed his face on the cold window. 

“That’s snow.” Kara said with a smile from behind them and the two boys turned around. 

“ _Jeju!_ Can we go outside? Pretty please.” Alex begged with a pout.

Kara laughed and nodded. “Of course, but first let’s get you ready and then breakfast.” she added while walking to the bags on the floor. 

“Whe-when did we ge-get here?” Liran asked. 

The blonde looked at the young boy and frowned. She quickly picked up a blanket and placed it around his body and smiled as the boy sighed at the warmth. “Your mom drove us and your aunts here really early this morning.” She explained while finding the boys clothes for the day. “Okay, let’s place these here and go to the bathroom.” she stated while picking up Liran. “Better?”

The young boy sighed as he felt the warmth of his new mother. “Better.” he replied. 

* * *

The backdoor hit the wall with a thud, letting a cold breeze inside, as Marshall and Alex rushed outside when their mothers let them. The two boys giggled as they ran to the snow, quickly making snowballs and throwing them to each other.

While Marshall and Alex laughed and played in the snow, Liran was still standing on the porch, looking at the white layer on the ground. He grabbed the frame and slowly placed his foot on the snow before quickly removing it. 

“What do you think?” Kara asked while kneeling next to him. 

“It’s cold.” Liran pointed out. “I’ve never seen snow before.” he added. He turned to the blonde and placed his arms around her shoulders.

Kara smiled, picked up the young boy and carried him to the backyard. “I know it’s cold, but trust me it’s fun.” she said while balancing the four-year-old on her hip. 

“What if I don’t like it?” he asked, his green eyes watching his new brother and cousin playing in the snow. 

“Then you can go inside and watch all the movies your heart desires.” Kara replied with a smile and stopped. “Are you ready to walk on it?” she asked. 

Liran looked at the other boys, but the timing was bad as Marshall slipped and fell to the ground, Alex tripping over him, laughing. His green eyes went wide and he shook his head.

Kara chuckled. “Okay. Do you want to go inside?” she asked. 

“No.” the boy whispered and the woman nodded. 

“Okay.” She looked around and spotted a bench. “How about we sit on that bench and play with the snow for a bit?” she asked.

The boy nodded and Kara walked towards the bench. She quickly cleaned it from the snow on top and placed Liran on it. She knelt in front of him and grabbed some snow from the ground. She raised her hands close to him and the young boy slowly touched it.

“It’s cold.” he commented. “What is it exactly?” he asked while grabbing some from the blonde’s hands.

“Think of it as crystallized water.” Lena said while walking closer to them slowly, with the twins on each hand.

“Jeju” Dawn mumbled and let go of Lena’s hand, she slowly walked to Kara, her hands stretched towards the blonde. 

Kara grabbed the little giggling girl before she fell to the ground. She raised her to the sky as she laid on her back, the girl giggling while kicking the air. Luna followed her sister. She sat next to Kara and started playing with the snow while giggling. 

Lena took a seat next to Liran, pulling him closer to make sure he is warm. 

“Can I have more snow?” the little boy asked. Lena smiled and bent down to grab more in her hands. The four-year-old slowly took some from her palms and tried to make a ball, his tongue poking out as he focused. Lena copied him, making her own snowball. 

The twins were now next to Kara, playing on the snow while the blonde laid on the snow laughing at her two girls. Lena poked Liran’s side and the boy looked at her. She winked and turned to Kara, quickly throwing the snowball at her.

The shocked expression on Kara’s face made her chuckle but when Liran copied her, throwing his own snowball at Kara made her burst into laughter. Kara quickly sat on the ground and picked up some snow, turning it into a ball. 

Lena dropped to the ground too, grabbing more snow and Liran followed her, not scared of it anymore. A small snowball fight broke amongst them with Marshall and Alex wreaking havoc as well. A few minutes later Eliza, Alex and Kelly joined them in the backyard, not wanting to miss the fun.

They played for hours, snowballs were thrown at one another, the adults protecting the twins and Liran and dramatically falling when one of the kids' snowballs hit them. They made snow angels and they were currently building snowmen. 

“Okay, I brought carrots.” Eliza announced while walking closer to them, passing the carrots. She stopped in front of Alex and looked at what the young boy created. “Is that a dog?” she asked, surprised. 

“Yes. It’s my snowman’s dog. His name is fluffy.” the boy exclaimed while placing the carrot on the snowman’s face before adding two peddles on the snow dog for eyes. 

“That is amazing, sweety.” the grandmother exclaimed and took a picture of Alex and his snow creations. 

* * *

“Who let Kara alone with the boys?” Alex asked as she walked towards the backdoor. 

Lena finished helping Luna on her booster seat and walked close to the window to watch what was going on. Kara was standing in a T format, Alex and Marshall hanging upside down from each of her arms while Liran was on her shoulders. The blonde was doing a great job in pretending to struggle with the weight since Marshall does not know her true origin, yet. She quickly took a picture before starting recording Alex yelling at the blonde for putting her son in danger. 

The ravenette opened the window and yelled “Lunch is ready. Honey, be careful with the boys.” she added when Kara lowered her arm, their son almost falling to the ground. The little boy giggled, knowing he wouldn’t get hurt because of his powers. 

The ravenette shook her head and closed the window, with a shiver before helping Dawn on her booster chair. 

* * *

“Don’t you want to go outside again?” Eliza asked. 

Liran was sitting on the couch, looking through the movie options. “No. It’s cold. I liked it for a bit but I want to stay inside now.” He said while wrapping the blanket around him. 

Eliza sat next to him and placed her hand on his forehead. His temperature felt normal for his species. “If you are not going outside again today, how about you go take a warm shower, put on some pyjamas and we can spend the rest of the day watching movies?” 

“Hmm.” the boy placed the control next to him. “Don’t you want to go outside with your family?” he asked. 

“You are my family too and I don’t want to leave you alone.” The blonde said with confidence. “Also, I’m old. I’ve already run around enough for one day.” She added with a wink making the little boy giggle. 

“Lena said I should always have someone with me in the shower.” he informed her, still not used to call Lena and Kara his new moms. “Just in case.” he added. 

“Okay. Do you want me to come with you or should I call Lena?” Eliza asked. 

The boy bit his lip. “Can you call Lena, please?” he asked. 

“Of course.” the blonde said with a small smile before standing up. 

A few minutes later, Lena entered the living room. “You don’t want to play in the snow again today?” she asked. 

Liran shook his head and walked close to her. “It’s cold. I like warmth. Is it okay?” he asked.

“Of course, sweetheart. Just making sure because I won’t let you go outside after your shower. I don’t want you to get sick.” Lena replied while holding his hand and heading to the stairs. 

Thirty minutes later Liran walked downstairs, wearing his fluffy reindeer onesie. He found Eliza in the kitchen, making hot chocolate. “I’m ready for the movie.” he announced with a smile. 

“Amazing.” Eliza exclaimed. “I found a really good one. Let’s go.” she added while picking up the two mugs from the counter and following the young boy to the warm living room. They both sat on the couch and Eliza passed him a bowl of popcorn. 

Lena walked downstairs a few minutes later and smiled at the view. Liran was sitting close to Eliza, looking adorable in his onesie. His face lit up as he laughed at the movie. She grabbed her phone and took a picture of Eliza and the happy boy. 

She is so glad that they found him a few months ago. 

Relief that the young boy accepted them as his new family. 

Happy that she could help the four-year-old have a better childhood than hers.

**Author's Note:**

> 12 Days of Supercorp Prompts:  https://twitter.com/SupercorpBB/status/1335978893816295425?s=20 
> 
> On the 1st day of Supercorp my brain decided wrong,  
> because I have a deadline on the 18th :’D  
> Since I have a report to submit on the 18th I wrote the fics from 14th to 17th before the weekend so I could still take part in this. 
> 
> I know this is ‘12 days of Supercorp’ but I hope the extended family counts too ^w^
> 
> Honestly, stories about this AU keep popping in my head and if I didn’t write some of them down my head might explode or worse, keep daydreaming while trying to study which means NOTHING WILL GO IN MY BRAIN FROM WHAT I'M READING. It’s truly painful… why can’t my brain shut up when I need it to *long sigh*
> 
> TIP: If you are new and don't recognise the OC characters in this fic, it's because I am using my SupercorpTober 2020 AU characters because I _LOVE_ them. I would suggest reading that series first but if you don't want to it's alright :) 
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
